We Won
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: What if the gang had won the 300 million in TOW The Lottery. This my little AU ending to that eppy!


This fic takes place in TOW The Lottery. I watched it again the other night and got the idea for this little AU fic. I was thinking what if they'd won the 300 million dollars. Monica and Chandler are married. (Of course) Rachel is living with Joey. I think that's all you really need to know!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters and any lines I may use from the show are not mine they belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.  
  
Title: We Won  
  
Summery: What if the gang had won the lottery  
  
Monica sighed as she looked at her tickets. "No, no, no" she said as she set them down. She snuck one last ticket out of her shoe. "No!" she said throwing it on the table. She glanced over at Ross, Rachel, and Joey. None of them had the winning numbers either. The phone rang Ross picked it up and handed it to Monica. "Hello" she said "Just a minute" she said. "Chandler its your boss" He took the phone from her. Monica looked at him strangely when he hollered "Boobies, farts, butt cracks.  
  
Phoebe stared at the ticket in her hand. She couldn't believe it. "Umm guys what was the powerball number" she asked. "9" Monica answered. "Guys we won" Phoebe whispered. "We won the lottery!" she exclaimed. "What let me see" Monica said. Soon they were all reaching for the ticket. "Don't tear it" Phoebe said. "Oh my God I'm rich!" Monica yelled. She noticed her friends glaring at her. "I mean we're rich!" she yelled. "Alright! dinosaur slash Amelia Airhart theme park here I come!" Ross shouted. Joey looked at him. "Dude you're a dork!. "I'm buying the Knicks baby!" he grinned. "See you were all worried when that pigeon knocked the bowel out of my hand but I told you we had the winning ticket!" Phoebe giggled. "Because your physic told you you'd win" Chandler said "Yuh huh" she giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna buy my own restaurant!" Monica exclaimed. "No I'm gonna buy a whole chain of restaurants and call them Monica's" she giggled. "I'm going shopping in Paris and Italy!" Rachel said with a big smile. "Ooh I'm gonna buy a massage slash guitar school" Phoebe giggled. "I can give you a guitar lesson and then you get a massage!" she added.  
  
Monica laughed "Sounds cool Pheebs" She looked over at Chandler. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her waist "So what about you honey" she asked. "What do you want to do with your share of the 300 million dollars" He smiled. "I'm gonna buy you the house of your dreams with plenty of bedrooms for or kids and a pool where you, Rach, and Pheebs can lay out and get tanned" he said. "Aww that's sweet but isn't there anything you've always wanted" she asked. "Just you" he whispered. She smiled "I Love you" she said. "I love you too" he said.  
  
"Guys" Phoebe said. "What" they asked. "I know we're all like millionaires now but its not gonna change us right" she said. "We'll still hang out at Central Perk and stuff" Rachel smiled "Of course Pheebs we're always gonna be friends" Joey nodded "Yeah but now we're rich friends" he giggled. "Being millionaires won't change our friendship you guys have free admission to my theme park" Ross said. "Dork" Joey mumbled. "Don't worry Pheebs my jokes and sarcasm won't be changes by money" Chandler joked. Phoebe looked at Monica. "What about you Mon you still wanna buy new friends and pay for their plastic surgery to look like us" she asked.  
  
Monica smiled "No I've been thinkin about that you know how hard it would be to train them I'll stick with you guys you're all pretty much trained already except for Chandler he still puts his feet on the furniture" she joked. Chandler looked at her and made his trademark noise. Everyone laughed.  
  
Joey smiled as he started singing the Jeffersons theme song. 'We're movin on up to a deluxe apartment in the sky" he giggled. "We're in the money" Phoebe sang. "Its Friday night and I just got paid" Ross sang. "I wanna be rich" Rachel sang. "Money, money, money, money" Monica sang. "Its all about the Benjamins baby" Chandler rapped. They all fell on to the sofa in laughter. They may be rich but they were still the same six bestfriends and they always would be.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's my little standalone fic. I rewrote the end of the episode so its an AU. They won the 300 million instead of 3 dollars! LOL Please read and review thanx! 


End file.
